


Super Science Friends fanart

by Anonymous



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My old fanart of SSF
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	1. tesla vs edison

**Author's Note:**

> Original description:
> 
> yup i've finally submerged myself into watching ssf and i love it. 
> 
> i wasn't sure of how edison's weapon of the light bulbs would be like so feel free to point out any minor mistakes.
> 
> Submitted April 12, 2018 on dA


	2. edison didn’t deserve this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description: 
> 
> i needed a reference and this is what I got
> 
> also I really want to make high quality ssf stamps but it won't come out good :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted April 13, 2018 on dA


	3. ssf screenshot redraw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> please do not repost 
> 
> based from the series, super science friends :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted April 14, 2018 on dA

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t repost to any other sites


End file.
